


All I Wanted

by Snoowpeachh



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), AU - Fandom, Anyone - Fandom, Kang Yuchan (강유찬), Kim Byeongkwan (KBK) A.C.E, Kim Sehyoon A.C.E, Lee Donghun (이동훈) A.C.E, Park Junhee A.C.E, gay??? - Fandom, y/n - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, M/M, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoowpeachh/pseuds/Snoowpeachh
Summary: Hello! It’s been a minute…This is another one-shot because I don’t really have the time to make it into a series or chapters. I’m in school rn and it’s been hard not gonna lie. I hope you enjoy this ! It’s another angst piece so bare with me lol. It’s like my other one-shot “Postcard” where there’s no direct pairings, so you can imagine whoever but I pictured Byeongkwan and Sehyoon when I wrote it. It’s about another breakup, shocker lol, it’s not as intense but...sad mainly ? Anyways, my twitter is @snoowpeachh so give me a follow if you want ! Here’s the story...Enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	All I Wanted

We are...everything

That couple that everyone is jealous of.

We’re the life of the party. When we host parties, sometimes I’d get a little too drunk and put on a ballet piece just to show off I guess and no matter where you were, you’d drop everything and watch me in amazement. When it was all over, everyone would clap and yell but you didn’t do anything like that. Instead, you’d walk up to me, grab me by the waist and just kiss me like no one was there. Just you and me. You made me and make everyone around you feel welcome and safe. You open people up with a simple “hello”. Our relationship is magic. The kind they make in movies and others write about. 

We have our own traditions too. You make pancakes every Saturday morning, no matter how hungover we might be from the night before. When we have a beach day, we always get ice cream after. How every morning I make the coffee and you make breakfast. Even if sometimes breakfast consists of just yogurt and granola. 

It’s the small moments in life that you take for granted. Every moment counts in a relationship, even ones that you don’t think matter. Like us cuddling on the couch watching the show we’ve seen so much that we quote it. When you’ll lay your head on my chest and fall asleep. For a split second, the world stops and everything is perfect. Just you and me in that moment.  
I specifically remember one moment where I mentioned I wanted an outdoor wedding, just randomly, and you said something I’ll never forget. 

You said “All I want is you; if you want an outdoor wedding, then you’ll get it. If you want to one day just sell everything and backpack around Europe then I’ll sell all I have. I just want to be with you.” I nearly melted.  
We didn’t get to backpack across Europe. Money issues came up and we had to focus on other things. Because of this, I never got my outdoor wedding with flowers hanging from a canopy, out in a meadow, with the sunsetting. I never got anything close to that. Things don’t always go as planned, do they? Sometimes the perfect house you build for yourself starts to crumble and no matter how many “check-ins” you have, you can’t stop it from falling.

Why would you throw all of that away? I’m genuinely curious. What was the reason it all fell apart? I racked my brain every mind-splitting second trying to figure out what the hell could’ve gone wrong. And I turn up with nothing. My apartment floors are warped from the countless times I’ve paced back and forth and back and forth trying to convince myself that it was mutual when it wasn’t. Not even slightly. 

The apartment is hollow and empty without you. I haven’t changed the mess since you left 4 months ago. Everything is the same but not. The only difference is there’s take out all over the floor and all the things we shared are still in their place, frozen in time.  
I stopped dancing after you left. I couldn't dance in front of a crowd without breaking down because the one person who supported me no matter what wasn’t there anymore. All I wanted...was you.

Our last moments together are bitter. If I could erase them from my memory forever I would. I wanted to talk to you about how we were behind on rent this month and we were running out of food and you just...snapped. “If you got a real fucking job then we wouldn’t be poor would we?!” You never raised your voice at me in the 3 years we were together. But you did that night. I’ll never forget your face when you realized what you said. It was filled with immediate regret and hurt. You knew dance was my passion and having my own studio was my dream. we started to argue about me working odd jobs to pay for dance auditions and how you hated the 9-5 cubicle job you had. But it paid the bills right? The sacrifice of our dreams becoming true paid the bills and you were okay with that. I wasn't. I was determined to make my dream come true. To not settle no matter what. You gave up on your dreams like you gave up on us, on me. You just couldn’t see yourself in the dream with me. I kept repeating to myself that I was imagining it, our downfall, and you looked away with a face that I had never seen before. Bittersweet solace in the fact that we were done. You knew before I did. I was blinded by ignorance and false hope. Hope that we could work it out, it didn’t have to end like this, hope that we could live together with no problems. But, rose glasses eventually shatter and the red flags just looked liked flags.

Life moves on and you have to accept that what you desire isn’t enough to keep going. You took everything and you were all I wanted. In the end, you only have yourself to love.  
So, this is my final goodbye to you. I’ll be okay, eventually. I hope you’re happy with the silence that fills whatever hole you created after you left me. 

I don’t love you anymore, but I still think of you from time to time.


End file.
